Image enhancements potentially provide elderly macular disease and cataract patients better use and enjoyment of printed photos and television. A variety of equipment and techniques exist for enhancements, but there is currently no systematic method of designing appropriate techniques. Threshold and suprathreshold contrast sensitivity functions (CSF) provide more detailed description of pattern vision losses than standard acuity and visual field data. CSFs potentially provide a basis for image enhancements tailored to losses of disease classes or individuals. This potential will be investigated in the context of spatial frequency filter visual models. Image enhancements will be based on measurements of patients' threshold and suprathreshold CSFs. The value of filter models in this context will be determined by measuring the patients' performance with the enhanced images. Patients with monocular cataract or monocular macular disease will be evaluated. The patient's threshold CSF obtained with the good eye will be compared with that obtained with their other eye to determine a degradation transfer function. The inverse of this function will be applied as a filter to pre-emphasize spatial frequency bands in face photographs. Suprathreshold CSFs will be used similarly; in this case the specific enhancement filter applied will depend upon local contrast in the input image. Recognition of learned and familiar (celebrity) faces and discrimination tests will be used to evaluate the benefit of the various enhancement schemes.